Gillian's Shadow
by mngurlstuckinva
Summary: Gillian agrees to let a psychology student shadow her on a case. It will be a Callian at some point, but not for a few chapters. (Currently in revision)
1. Chapter 1

**Gillian's Shadow**

Author's Note: This is my first Lie to Me fanfic. I have written other fics in the past, but I'm a beginner at trying to sound like these character's. Please let me know what you think. Also all spelling, grammatical, etc. errors are my own, if you notice any please inform me.

A/N 2: I'm so sorry to those of you who've read, or tried to read, this in the last few weeks. I'm trying my best to revise this so if you read anything that sounds strange or repeats itself it's completely unintentional. I promise it'll be fixed soon.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the computer I'm currently typing this on, so please don't try to sue me.

Summary: There is a new face at the Lightman Group.

* * *

Chapter 1

Gillian sighed as she looked at the clock on her computer. She knew she had an appointment in just a few minutes. This wouldn't normally be a bad thing but the Lightman Group already had so many cases lined up that another one would seriously stress them all out.

Just then she heard a knock on her door, as Heidi stuck her head in, "Dr. Foster, your 3 o'clock is here."

Gillian gave a weary smile, "Thanks Heidi, show them in."

The door opened a minute later revealing a woman in her early twenties. She was dressed in a light gray pant-suit with an emerald green shirt underneath which matched her eyes perfectly. Her hair was a stylish mass of bright red curls. The girl smiled and thrust her hand out to Gillian, "Good afternoon Dr. Foster. My name is Kathryn O'Riley."

"Pleased to meet you Miss O'Riley. What can I do for you." Without even realizing it Gillian read the girl like a book. She had an air of confidence about her as she shook Gillian's hand, but fear was etched across her eyes.

"I don't really know how to ask you this. I know most people come to you to ask for your help to solve a case, but I'm afraid I don't have a case for your firm."

Gillian looked at her quizzically.

"You see I'm a first year psychology student and I have a term paper do in a few weeks. I'm supposed to shadow a practicing psychologist and write a paper about my experience. I would be so honored if you would let me shadow you." Kathryn's face now completely showed her fear.

"I see," Gillian thought for a second. "I don't know if you have heard what we do here. It's not exactly your customary psychology."

"Oh I know. I've done my research and I know all about what you do. You and Dr. Lightman are one of the reasons I chose psychology. I am just so amazed by what you can do by reading someone's expressions!"

Gillian couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. "Well… I don't see a problem with it, but I'm going to have to talk it over with Dr. Lightman."

"Oh, certainly, I'm sorry Dr. Foster I don't want to take up too much of your time I know you're busy. Would you like me to leave my number with you or something so you can get back to me about it later?" Kathryn started searching through her purse, seemingly trying to find a pen.

Gillian smiled brightly, nearly laughing at her nervousness. "Please, don't worry about it. Come with me."

"Are you sure Dr. Foster. I can certainly come back at another time."

"Really it's no trouble." Gillian said comfortingly, leading her to Cal's office.

Knocking on Cal's door and hearing the all too familiar, "Come in." Gillian breezed through the door while Kathryn stopped short.

"Cal I'd like you to meet someone." Gillian said, taking Kathryn's arm and gently pulling her into his office.

"Yeah, and who is this, Love?" Cal asked glancing up from the files that were strewn across his desk.

"This is Kathryn O'Riley. She is a first year psychology student and would like to shadow us for a week or so."

"She wants to shadow us? What in the bloody hell for?" Cal asked taking his glasses off and studying Kathryn's face.

Kathryn finally speaking up, in a rather trepidatious voice said, "Dr. Lightman I have a term paper do in a few weeks. I'm supposed to shadow a practicing psychologist and write about my experience. I would really like to shadow you."

Gillian grinned, piping up, "Actually she wants to shadow me."

Cal looked at Gillian for a second, "Feeling awful smug right now aren't ya."

"Yes, in fact I am." Gillian smiled, her eyes giving off a slight twinkle.

"Well go for it then. Just make sure you, Kat, can keep up." He said placing the glasses back on his face and returning to his cases.

"Come on I want to show you the lab. That's where we'll be spending most of our time." Gillian explained to Kat as they stepped back out of Cal's office.

As Kathryn followed Gillian through the building she continued to look around. Although she had just been here she couldn't help but be amazed by her surroundings. She knew it was like nothing she'd ever seen before. She followed Gillian into the lab where Torres and Loker were sitting, analyzing a video. Both looked up as Gillian and Kathryn walked in. Torres looked at Kathryn suspiciously, seeming to read her, seeing what she was doing there before Gillian said anything. A smile broke out on Loker's face as he looked at Kathryn. Gillian, reading the lust on Loker's face gave a short laugh.

"You're gorgeous." Loker stated, eyeing Kathryn up and down.

Kat looked shocked, "Thank you, I think."

Gillian laughed, noting Kathryn's worried look, "Don't worry. He's harmless. Loker here believes in what he calls… radical honesty."

"It means I say the whole truth at all times." He said proudly.

Gillian continued, "That's Eli Loker, and this is Ria Torres. This is Kathryn O'Riley. She'll be shadowing me for a week or so."

Kat seemed intrigued for a moment, looking over Loker curiously she asked, "So basically you say anything that comes into your head at any time?"

Loker smiled, "Yeah."

"And you haven't been fired?"

They all proceeded to laugh at that. Loker was the first to speak up, "No, not yet anyway."

Kat shook her head in amazement, "I can't believe that. Coming from a lifetime of waiting tables you could never get away with that."

He laughs again, "I guess there are only a few places where you could get away with it."

Gillian interrupted before they could go any further off topic, "Okay, so what do we have?"

Ria responded, pointing at the screen, "Sarah Mitchell 25 has been missing for three weeks. Her friends say that she would never be gone that long without telling anyone. They want us to find her."


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 

The next morning, after finding out that Sarah had been working at a diner, not far from the building Gillian and Kat went to go interview some of the staff. The diner was a very small, family run business. There were people sitting at tables, chatting away; some sitting at the counter sipping coffee, reading their papers as if nothing strange had ever happened.

The people in the diner went relatively unnoticed by Gillian however; she was staring at the girl behind the counter. Her dark skin was a stark contrast with the pale blue, 50's style dress and white apron. She was talking to a large, rough looking man who seemed to be the boss. She looked annoyed as he stepped forward into her personal space. The girl's face turned suddenly from annoyed to frightened as he put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.

Gillian stepped up to the counter, "Excuse me?"

The man took his hands off of the girl immediately, throwing her another angry look as he stalked away into the back. The girl took a second to compose herself, taking a deep breath and stepped over to the counter. She gave Gillian the best smile she could muster, "Hi, my name is Tonya. What can I get for you?"

Gillian gave the girl a reassuring smile, "Hi Tonya. I'm Gillian Foster, from the Lightman Group. One of my associates, Ria Torres called earlier to see if anyone had time to answer some questions for us about the disappearance of Sarah Mitchell."

Fear flashed across Tonya's face for a second; picking up on it Kat shyly stepped in, "Tonya, do you know Sarah?"

Gillian looked at Kat, surprised that she would take the initiative. She studied Tonya's face as she answered, "Yeah of course I knew Sarah. We were best friends. She stayed with me and my family. Her parents kicked her out when she was 16." Sadness was written across Tonya's face as she spoke.

"Is there any way that she would have left without saying anything? Did she have a boyfriend maybe? Or any reason to leave town?" Gillian asked.

"No!" she said decisively, "There is no way that Sarah would do anything like that."

"Why not? I mean she was old enough to handle things on her own. It's not like she had to ask permission from anyone." Kat asked, trying to gauge her response.

"Do you see that table, over there in the corner?" Tonya asked pointing to a table far off to the right.

They looked over and saw an older woman, probably in her late sixties. She had the same dark complexion as Tonya, but with graying hair. She had a little girl sitting in a high chair with her. The little girl's blonde ringlets bounced up and down with her laughter. Tonya spoke as the two were staring at the table, "That's Sarah's daughter. Cassie was her life. She would never leave her, even with my mom and I, and not say where she was going."

After their initial shock subsided Gillian decided that they needed to take Tonya back for questioning. If she was really Sarah's best friend she would have the best information on her.

"Tonya is there any way that you can get out of here for a little while. I'd really like to take you back to our offices. I think that you could really help us out." Gillian asked, studying her face and seeing fear flash across it.

"It's not that I don't want to help out, it's just my boss. I don't know if I could get away." She said quickly looking over in the direction that the man had just gone.

"If there is any way you could I'd really appreciate it." Gillian said handing her one of her business cards and giving her a warm smile.

Tonya hesitated for a minute, "I have my lunch at 1:30 I'll be there then."

Gillian smiled again and turned to leave. Kat followed closely behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Warning, this chapter gets a little serious. This is the one that means the most to me because it gives you the best idea of where Kat is coming from. It's probably also the hardest for me to submit because it's the most personal for me. I really hope you like it.

…

CH 3

A few hours later Kat and Gillian sat in the lab with Torres. They were watching the tape of their interview with Tonya. Tonya's mother who was taking care of Sarah's daughter Cassie had to go to work so Tonya brought the young girl with her. Kat had volunteered to stay with her while Gillian and Torres interviewed Tonya. Tonya was still in the cube as they reviewed the footage. Kat still had Cassie on her lap, playing with her hands and tickling her occasionally. Gillian and Torres watched as Kat flashed a micro-expression of sadness.

"What was that?" Torres asked, studying Kat.

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, a little too quickly.

"That look you just had. Was that sadness?" Torres pushed noticing Kat didn't look her in the eyes as she spoke.

"Ria, just because you see something doesn't mean that you need to say it." Gillian spoke softly, but with a hard tone, giving her a dark look. "If Kat doesn't want to say something, she doesn't have to."

Kat sighed, as she held Cassie on her lap she started to play with her little hands. Gillian studied the pair until Kat started talking, her eyes reflecting sadness, "You know, every time I see a little one, I imagine how different my life could be."

Gillian didn't say anything; she just waited for Kat to continue. She looked at Gillian and Ria in turn before continuing in a voice just above a whisper. "I was never the most popular or out going in school. I was never the one that everyone wanted to be with. I wasn't a bad person, mainly I was just horribly shy. I got along with everyone, actually I was voted 'nicest'. I just didn't have many close friends. I was basically invisible for most of my time in high school. Granted, it was with good reason. I was... I can't say a loner because I did have friends, but I was very quiet. I was always over weight, had frizzy red hair and glasses. Not exactly the girl every guy wanted. In fact I was 19 when I had my first kiss. We were both drunk at a party. To this day I don't even know his name." She stopped for a moment looking down embarrassedly.

"I was 21 when I had my first date, if you could call it that. Gary was nice enough, but he was afraid to touch me. Imagine going to an amusement park and not even touching." She looked into Gillian's eyes searching to see if Gillian understood. "It does something to you. You start to feel as if you're not worthy, that you are doing something wrong. It's somehow your fault, or you're just too disgusting."

"At 22 one of my guy friends, Miguel, asked me out. I'd actually had a crush on him for a few months at the time, so obviously I was ecstatic. Somehow we ended up at some sleazy motel. I don't even know how we got there. I was still in too much disbelief that he would do anything with me. Well you can imagine what happened." A deep blush radiating on her face, she shrugged, "I thought I was in love. I thought that it would be enough. Just after it happened he started to get dressed without saying a word. I had never felt so… dirty in my entire life. When he dropped me back off at my car, as I was getting out, he said to me 'You really need to find yourself a man. You never know when I'll be around'." Tears started to well in her eyes, her voice thick as she whispered, "I never heard from him again."

She gently played with the little girl's curls as she took a deep breath and continued, "A few weeks later I started getting sick. I was terrified. I bought three pregnancy tests that day and took them all. Each one came back the same, I was pregnant. I was in denial about it for a little while, thinking that there was no possible way it could be true, even when I knew it was. A few days later I scheduled an appointment with the doctor and had another test done. It proved that I was indeed pregnant. That night I went home and cried myself to sleep. The next morning as I woke up I felt intense pains shoot through my stomach. It almost felt like I was being shot, or at least what I imagine it to be. Somehow I managed to get to the ER. They immediately took me into surgery. No one would tell me what was going on, they just told me that if they didn't do this I would probably lose the baby." The tears started spilling out onto her cheeks.

"When I came to I was in the recovery room, I was half out of it, but I kept asking what was going on. Finally when the doctor came to see me he told me. I had an ectopic pregnancy. It means that the baby attached itself to one of the fallopian tubes. It couldn't have survived there so they had to go in and take it." She was quiet for a moment and then looked into Gillian's eyes saying, "It's strange, I didn't want the baby, but I didn't want anything to happen to it either. I felt horrible that this little life that I'd created was suddenly gone. It's like you lose a part of yourself at that moment."

She went quiet for a minute, taking a deep, calming breath before continuing. "They also said that there was a lot of scarring and I probably wouldn't be able to have children. I couldn't believe it. It wasn't that I was ever one of those girls that always wanted to be a mom, but I couldn't believe that I could never be one either."

She wiped the tears from her face and kissed the girl's small hand. She smiled as she continued, "I almost have to thank that doctor though. He gave me another chance at life. I completely changed my attitude. I decided to go back to school and I lost almost 80 pounds in one year. I have never been so happy in my life. But, sometimes I can't help but wonder what would have happened to me if I could've had that baby. Where would I be right now? What would they be like? How many things in my life would be different now?"

Gillian finally seeing that it was okay to talk answered, "You can ask what if forever, but it won't change what happened. It's the way you deal with what happens to you. I for one think you handled it amazingly, and just think you wouldn't be here with us if that wouldn't have happened to you." She said with a reassuring smile.

Kat gave a watery smile back, "Thanks Gillian. I've actually never told anyone that before. Thank you both for listening." Gillian leaned over and gave her a hug, and Ria put a hand over Kat's.

* * *

AN2- I was originally going to have both Gillian and Ria hug Kat at the end, but Ria just doesn't seem like a hugger to me. Like I said I hope you like it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

As Gillian, Kat, and Ria reviewed the video Kat couldn't help but notice Tonya's discomfort. It somehow seemed like this was causing her a great deal of anxiety. She looked to Ria and Gillian, trying to see if they noticed it as well. Finally she couldn't help but speak up, "Gillian, I don't know if I'm getting this wrong, but she seems… uneasy. I know this case is about her best friend, but it seems like more than that."

Gillian slowed the tape for a second, seeing the slight contempt, and disgust on Tonya's face. She smiled, "Very good Kat. Ria can you run back the video. I want to see what she says there."

Ria ran the video back, looking slightly annoyed that she didn't catch the expression, "Here this is where it starts."

A moment later they hear Tonya's voice flow through the speakers, "It's really my boss I think you should be talking to. Ray is into some heavy stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Ria asks on the video.

"Like illegal stuff. I can't really talk about it."

"If your boss is doing something illegal you need to tell the police about it," Ria stated, a look of concern on her face.

"I can't. I just can't. He's got too many people, in too many places. They would eventually find me."

Gillian piped up on the tape, "Tonya, we can't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I do believe that you should go to the police if you have any information that your boss is into anything illegal. They can protect you."

Tonya shook her head sadly, "Not from him."

Gillian gave her another comforting smile, "Ok, thanks for coming in Tonya. I really appreciate you taking your lunch for this. Would you wait here for another minute?"

Ria stopped the video, knowing that they already had what they needed. "So… we need to talk to the boss."

Gillian nodded, standing, "We do. Kat could you take Tonya back to work, and see if there is any way that you could get her boss back here."

Kat looked flashed a look of fear, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Gillian smiled, "You'll think of something."

…

A little while later they decided to take a short break for lunch. Torres went into the break room, as she was getting an apple out of the refrigerator she heard Loker's voice from behind her.

"So how are things going on the Mitchell case?" He asked nonchalantly.

Ria eyed him suspiciously, "That's not what you wanted to ask me, is it. What happened to your radical honesty? Taking a break?"

Loker smirked, "Ok, if you want the truth. What are the odds of me getting a date with Kat?"

Ria was suddenly speechless. She opened her mouth to answer, and then shut it again. She wasn't surprised to hear him ask the question, but after Kat's explanation she didn't quite know how to answer. Loker picked up on her hesitation, and the sadness that flashed across her face, "What is it?"

"It's just… if you do ask her out, be careful ok? She's had a hard time, she deserves better than what she's gotten in the past. Don't hurt her." With those words Ria left, leaving Loker standing in the middle of the room looking completely baffled.

…

Gillian went to Cal's office while they had their small break. She knocked on the door, hearing a come in, she opened the door and stepped inside. Cal was sitting behind his desk, in much the same manner as he had been when she came in earlier. He looked up from his files as she stepped closer to the desk. He could tell that something was wrong immediately. The happy, confident Gillian that he normally saw was replaced by someone that looked beaten down, on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong, Love?" Cal asked quickly shedding his glasses and walking to the other side of the desk.

Gillian couldn't even respond as she threw herself into Cal's open arms. She started crying and thought she would never be able to stop. Cal simply held her as her body wracked with sobs. He hadn't seen her like this since she lost Sophie. It was unnerving. Cal continued holding her and whispering softly to her until the tears subsided.

She finally looked up, seeing the look of concern on his face she knew she needed to explain, but she didn't know where to begin. She looked down to his pale blue shirt again, seeing that it was now stained with her mascara, "Sorry, I'll get you a new one."

"Don't worry about it." He stated simply, not vocalizing the question, but asking with his eyes.

"Kat just brought up some things when we were reviewing the tape of a witness. It hit home a little harder than I expected it would." She tried to smile, failing miserably.

"What did she say?" He asked gently, stroking her arm that was still shaking.

"She just told me about her life. She can't have children either."

He said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. He felt for her, knowing that this was a tough subject for her.

"Did I ever tell you why I can't have children?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

"I don't believe you have Love. All I ever knew was infertility issues."

She took a deep breath before starting, "It was my sophomore year in college. I had been seeing this guy, Dan, for a few weeks. He was cute, but I didn't feel like it was going anywhere. We hadn't done any more than kiss, but I could tell he wanted more. Finally one night when he took me out, I had to tell him that it was over. I couldn't lie to him anymore; it didn't feel right stringing him along. He seemed ok with it. He even asked if we could stay friends. I didn't see it as a problem, he was great to talk to."

"But, that night as I was walking back to my dorm he attacked me." She paused, looking into his eyes. He saw the hurt, shame, and fear in them. He didn't need her to continue to know that she had been raped. "A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I was mortified. There was no way I could tell my parents. I had no one that I could lean on. One week later I started to have a shooting pain in my stomach. My roommate took me into the ER. She thought that it was my appendix." She gave a short laugh. "They rushed me into surgery. That's when they told me that I had lost the baby. When they were taking it, some of their instruments... damaged things. It wasn't worth it to file a lawsuit; the damage was already done by then." She stopped suddenly, not knowing what to say next, the tears free flowing again.

He didn't need her to say anything else. He took her back into his arms and held her close until the tears subsided once more. Cal looked into Gillian's eyes when she finally stopped crying. She smiled shyly, not knowing exactly what to say. She'd just told him something incredible, something she'd told very few people in her entire life. Alec had been the only other person to know.

Cal brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gently stroked her jaw with his thumb. "You ok, Love?"

She sighed, "I don't really know."

He leaned in and placed a light kiss in her forehead, "Thank you for telling me."

"I had to tell someone. You were the only person I trusted."

He looked down for a second, thinking, then back up at her, "I'm happy to hear that. You know you can tell me anything right Love?"

Gillian just nodded and snuggled her head into his neck.

…

AN- Tell me what you think. I know it's pretty sad, but I had to have Gill relate to Kat.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

As Kat escorted Tonya out of the building she was still wracking her brain as to how to get Tonya's boss, Ray, to come back with her. She was completely clueless. She'd never had to do something like this before. Finally she gave in, as they walked through the main door of the building, she asked, "Tonya, how would I go about getting your boss to come here?"

Tonya thought for a second, then answered, "That's not going to be easy."

"There's got to be something," Kat countered. "He must have a weakness."

"Well that's easy." Tonya said with a wave of her hand, "Sex and drugs."

Kat thought for a second and smiled, "I think I have an idea. Come with me."

Kat took off at a run going to the side of the building where she'd parked her car. She popped the trunk and pulled out a black miniskirt and an electric blue halter top. "Don't ask," she said simply, not offering further explination.

Tonya laughed, throwing up her hands in surrender, "Hey I don't judge." Then turned around as Kat climbed into her back seat to change.

…..

A few minutes later all eyes were on Kat as she stepped into the diner. She had sent Tonya back so she could go in the back unnoticed by Ray. Kat's look was a stark contrast to what she'd been wearing the first time they'd been there. She'd hoped it would be enough of a difference that Ray wouldn't recognize her.

Ray's eyes were glued to her as she walked up to the counter. She'd pulled half of her hair back so that a few curls played around her neck. She added a pair of black stilettos, and redid her makeup to add a smoky eye and deep red lipstick. She could see even from a distance that he was aroused and let a small smile play on her lips.

As she approached the counter she leaned over it slightly giving him a clear view of her cleavage. She smiled as she noticed his gaze linger there.

"Hey, you're Ray, right?" she asked in the sultriest voice she could muster.

"Yeah." He answered, never taking his eyes from her cleavage.

"Well, I've heard you're a... pretty fun guy Ray."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm looking for a fun time," she said leaning over even further, a smirk playing across her lips. "Do you think you could help me out?"

"Yeah." She saw his eyes darken even more as he licked his lips and swallowed hard.

She smiled, "Good. I'll meet you out back in five minutes." She trailed a finger down his chest and stomach as she said that stopping just above the bulge in his pants. She turned on her heel and sashayed out of the diner swaying her hips a bit more than necessary, knowing he was watching her the whole time.

In the alley behind the diner Kat paced back and forth trying to calm herself as she waited for the moment when Ray would come through the door. She was terrified. This man could tear her limb from limb and never think twice. How in the world was she supposed to get him back to the Lighman Group?

'Think fast, Kat, think fast," she kept saying to herself.

Suddenly Ray burst through the back door. His eyes looked almost black at this point. She knew what he wanted, and she'd never been so scared in her life.

Ray lunged at her, grabbing the back of her head with one hand, and one of her hips with the other. His lips smashed down on hers in a matter of milliseconds. She didn't even have time to think as the hand on her hip slid up and started making its way under her shirt.

Realizing where this was going, way too quickly, Kat pushed him away. Disguising the look of disgust on her face with a smile, she whispered to him, "Not here. Let's go back to my place."

"What? Why?" He asked breathlessly.

"It's just a block or so. Come on, I'd feel much more comfortable." She said with a sly smile, placing her thumbs in his belt loops.

He thought for a moment, then opened the back door and yelled, "Bernie, take over for me. I have some business I gotta tend to."

Hearing an affirmative, she led him back down the alley. They walked to the building in silence, thankfully for Kat, giving her time to come up with a plan.

As they approached the building she could tell he was getting suspicious. "Come on," she said, taking his hand, "it's in here."

He eyed her cautiously, "You sure about this? You live in a place called the Lightman Group?"

"No. I don't live in the Lightman Group. I live just above it. This place only takes up two floors. My place is right there," she said pointing to a third floor window, "now do you wanna come up or not?" She asked placing a hand on his chest.

He didn't answer, but pulled the door open and pushed her through it.

…..

Loker stares in shock at the sight before him. Kat is leading a massive, scary looking man through the building, holding his hand. Kat on the other hand looked HOT. The halter top she wore showing off ample amounts of cleavage, probably more than she even realized. And the miniskirt giving him a glance of her creamy thighs, she just looked amazing. It was no wonder that the man was following her anywhere she wanted him to go. 'Hell,' Loker thought, 'I'd have followed her even before the costume change.'

Kat shot Loker a nervous glance through the window. He wasn't sure whether to go save her or not. He wanted to believe that she had this completely under control, but the look she gave him made him wonder. He decided to let her have this one, but watched closely as they walked down the hall, towards the lab.

She stopped at the door to the lab, tensing for a second, unsure if Ray would believe her or not, but deciding that she had to try it either way. "In here." She said trying to maintain the sultry tone to her voice, but failing as it wavered slightly. "The stairs are right through here."

He entered the room never taking his eyes off of her. He was startled for a moment as Ben Reynolds came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. Ray struggled for a minute or so, but Ben fought him all the way to the cube. Once in there, Kat could finally take a breath. Ria came up behind her a moment later, concern in her voice, "Kat, are you ok?"

"I'll let you know later." Kat replied, her shoulders slouching as she visibly relaxed.

"How did you do it?" Ria asked incredulously.

"Long story." Kat sighed, slumping into a nearby chair.

…

Loker knocked on Cal's door, already knowing that Gillian was in there. He opened it before Cal could respond, just sticking his head in he saw that Cal was holding Gillian while she cried. "Um Dr. Lightman, I know it's probably a bad time, but I think Dr. Foster should get to the lab."

"Why's that?" Cal asked, releasing his hold on Gillian's shoulders only slightly.

"I think she would like to see this."

"She'll be there in just a minute." Cal answered as Loker left the room. "You sure you're going to be alright Love?" He asked her gently, stroking her cheek.

"I'll be ok." She said, more to herself than to him, as she leaned in brushing her lips against his cheek.

….

As Gillian walked into the lab she was shocked to see Ray sitting in the cube. Then looking at Kat's attire she smiled. "I knew you'd find a way."

"Well… he's here, that's about all I can say for it." Ria said raking her fingers through her hair. "He hasn't said anything yet."

"That's understandable." Gillian said taking a seat between the two.

Ria looked at Kat curiously, "So how'd you do it?"

Kat looked down at her outfit, then back up at her with a smile tugging the corners of her mouth, "If there's one thing I've learned, it's that any man will do just about anything if he thinks he can get sex out of the deal."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Kat watched intently as Gillian and Ria entered the cube, sitting across from Ray. He seemed to study them almost as closely as they did him. Ray was the first to speak, "I can't believe that whore got me."

Kat saw Ria's hand clasp into a fist, then gain control again releasing it, "Why do you say she got you? You didn't follow her willingly?"

"Yeah I followed her," both anger and arousal crossed his face. "She was hot. I just thought she was some dumb slut like the rest of them."

"So you're telling me this has happened before? Some girl you don't know just... wants you?" Ria asked, her face broadcasting her disbelief loud and clear.

"It's happened a couple times," he said shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Someone hears that if they do things with me they can score."

"So you're trying to tell me if a girl has sex with you, you'll pay her in drugs?" Ria asked, incredulously.

"Said that's what they think." He said with a slight shoulder shrug.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ria said looking to Gillian who had a smirk on her face. "That's not why you're here though. Do you know Sarah Mitchell?"

"Yeah, she works for me."

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Why would I know what happened to her?" He asked his eyebrows shooting up nearly to his hairline, sitting back in his chair crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So you do know what happened to her. Where is she?"

Ray didn't answer.

"Ok Ray, no problem. I'll just have my friend Ben here take you down to the station for prostitution and drug charges. How's that sound?"

When Ray still refused to answer she motioned for Ben to come in. As Ben put the handcuffs on him, Ray spat, "If that bitch would've just shut her mouth nothing would have happened."

"What happened to her?" Ria asked once more with more force than was strictly necessary.

Ray just shook his head refusing to answer and was led out of the building by Ben.

….

After almost everyone had left for the night Kat found herself alone in the break room. She had a can of Diet Coke in front of her and was toying with it more than really drinking it. A notebook sat in front of her and she was twirling a pen around in her hand. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice that Loker suddenly appeared in the seat across from her until he spoke.

"What are you writing?" He asked, looking at the blank page in front of her.

"I'm trying to start on the paper I need to write for my class. While I'm shadowing Gillian I'm supposed to be writing a paper on my experience. Problem is... I don't really know where to start."

He smiled, "Well, starting at the beginning is usually a good place."

She let out a short giggle. "Thanks for the tip."

"No I mean start by how you asked Gillian if you could shadow her and how you felt at the time. Don't worry, in no time you'll have so much you'll be able to write a book."

She looked up at him for a moment, giving him a true smile. "Thanks Eli."

"Don't mention it." He smiled leaning back in his chair. "Well I better get out of here. Looks like you've got your work cut out for you." He said standing up from the chair.

"Seriously, thanks again. You've been a big help." She smiled, but he could detect a small amount of sadness behind her smile this time.

"Anything wrong?" He asked, pausing next to the table.

She shrugged, "It's just been a hard day for me."

"I'm always here if you need someone to listen," he waited as he watched a myriad of emotions flit across her face.

"I… I was just so scared today when I was trying to get Ray to come with me," she started, watching as he took his seat again. "I never knew I'd ever be in a situation like that. I… I don't really know how to describe it. I knew that if he found out what I was up to I would probably wind up dead, but I had to try. I couldn't let Gillian down," she added the last part quietly, looking down at her notebook.

"Gillian wouldn't have been upset if you couldn't have done it. It was just a test. She and Lightman both love to do that. It's to prove to ourselves that we can do it, they already know we can," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I guess it is true. I wanted to prove that I could do it."

"We've all been through it. They're trying to build your confidence. The more confidence you have, the better you get at doing this. You've already passed your first test, they'll get easier from here." He said placing his hand over her's.

She smiled again, not knowing exactly what to say. She could almost feel an electricity run through her hand at his touch. She finally removed her hand from his, immediately missing the contact, "Thanks again Eli. I really do appreciate it, but I should probably start writing."

He got up from his chair, "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I'm here any time." He walked to the door, stopping at the door frame and turned towards her, "Hey Kat, how would you like to have dinner with me?"

Kat smiled at him, as she thought about it. She knew she wanted to, probably more than anything else she could think of, but she knew that it wouldn't be a good idea. Office romance could be tricky, even if she was only going to be there for a short time. This should have been an easy answer, but something held her back.

She looked down to the table, raking her fingers through her hair, then back up at him sadly, "I'm sorry Eli. I can't."

He shrugged, giving her a half smile, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

He started to leave again, but was stopped by her voice, "It's not that I don't like you. I just don't think I'm ready for anything serious and I don't see you as anything but a one woman kind of guy. Which I think is great, don't get me wrong, but I just can't handle that right now." She gave him another weak smile, sadness showing clearly behind it, "but I could always use another friend?" she said as more of a question than a statement.

He smiled back at her, "Ok friend," he said slipping her a small piece of paper, "Here's my number if you ever need anything." Then turned and left the room with a small wave.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- For those of you who were wondering when the Callian was going to kick up, here it is!

Ch 7

The next morning as Gillian opened her eyes she was almost blinded. For a moment she couldn't figure out how it was suddenly so bright in her room, until she looked to the window and saw that she'd forgotten to put the binds down the night before. As she lay there, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the light, she realized that although most of her body was nice and warm due to the blankets that were wrapped around her like a cocoon, her face was freezing. It was if she'd slept outside.

Finally summoning the strength to get up, she got out of bed starting to shiver the second she threw the blankets from her body. Making her way into the hall, her eyes automatically sought out the thermostat. It read that it was set at 72, but the real temp was 50!

She didn't quite know what to do at first, thinking as she went back to her bed and snuggled down trying to warm back up. She decided to go with the first thought that went through her head, reaching for her cell phone on the table next to her bed she dialed the first number on her speed-dial. Hearing the familiar voice on the other end made her smile, "Morning Love,"he said groggily.

"Cal... I know it's early but do you think you could come over before work?"

"Work? Have you looked outside this morning, darlin'?"

She was confused, but moved to the window and saw nothing but white. Everything was covered in snow at least a foot deep. "SNOW! But this is March! It's not supposed to snow now!"

He chuckled, "Well you yell at Mother Nature and see where that gets ya."

"So I take it we're taking the day off."

"That we are Love. Would you still like me to come over? I'll put the chains on and pull out my snow shoes."

She smiled again, imagining him doing just that, "Well I don't want you to put yourself in danger, but I really would appreciate it. I'll call everyone and tell them know."

"You do that. I'll be there in a little while. I don't know how long it will take with this weather."

"Thanks Cal. I'll see you soon. Be careful out there."

…

A few hours later Cal was sitting on her couch with a cup of hot tea in his hands, trying to keep warm. He'd finally fixed the heater, but it was still cold in her house. Gillian was curled up on the other side of the couch with a cup of hot cocoa wrapped in her hands. They sat in relative silence except for the sound of the TV which was showing a movie that Gillian had thrown in earlier. Cal was only half watching as it was one of her favorite romantic comedies. Her eyes were glued to the TV, but she kept shifting trying to find a comfortable position and failing miserably.

He finally took her arm and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his side and threw the blanket around them from the back of the couch. Now content she rested her head on his chest and relaxed as they watched the movie.

Cal grimaced and sighed disgustedly as the music swelled and the characters on screen kissed. Gillian looked up and laughed seeing the disgust on his face. "What's the matter Cal, not enjoying the movie?"

"Not really Love. I mean what is it with these movies that women obsess over? Story's always the same, boy gets girl, they have a fight, and then get back together." He said taking a sip from his cup.

She eyed him cautiously, "Don't you believe in love?"

"Love I believe in, it's an emotion, it's honest. But this..." he gestured to the tv, grimacing once more, "soft, soppy, mushy crap, that's not love. It's some nonsense movie producers want you to believe in that will never happen. You're not going to have Mr. Right show up on your doorstep some day, saying 'Hi I'm here, kiss me' Love doesn't operate like that. It takes work."

"I don't agree Cal," she said removing herself from his side to see him better. "Don't get me wrong, I can't see someone knocking on my door one day saying 'Hi I'm here, kiss me.' But I do believe that romance is a good thing. Think about it most songs are about love. Why would that be if on some level everyone didn't want it? Yes love can be hard work, but it doesn't have to be it just has to be the right person. I believe that the world would be a much happier place if everyone could just have a little romance in their lives.

It was Cal's turn to look at her cautiously, "So you're saying you want," he gestured to the tv, "that?"

"No I'm not saying I want that exactly, I'm saying I wish life was a little more like that. I want my own happy ending. Now before you say it I know, a happy ending doesn't exist, but… I want one." She said looking down into her cup slightly embarrassed.

He put a finger under her chin; looking into her eyes he saw the fear and embarrassment in them. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he decided to test his theory, "So you're tellin' me if I just decided to kiss you out of the blue and said that I loved you and wanted to be with you forever, you would wrap your arms around me and never let go?"

She looked down again a deep blush painting her cheeks, "Maybe."

"Gill," He said cupping her cheek, "look at me."

She looked up once more and wasn't sure whether to run away or throw her arms around him as she watched him leaning in. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips gently brush hers. A million voices rang out in her mind as their lips met again, 'I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe he's doing this! Does he really want to be with me, or is this just out of loneliness? Is this the starting of something?' She decided to ignore those voices for the time being, deciding to just enjoy the moment. She melted into his kiss, feeling a slight rush go through her as his lips gently pressed hers.

Finally he stopped and looked into her eyes. She smiled up at him, still not knowing what to say. He brushed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear and placed a kiss to her neck, whispering, "Would it be the wrong time to say that I love you?"

Her breath caught, she wasn't expecting that, but couldn't help her pulse from increasing. She pulled back to look him in the eyes again. She could tell he was telling the truth and smiled the brightest smile he'd ever seen on her face, "I think this would be the perfect time."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers once again, pausing for a moment to say, "Good, I love you Gill."

In between kisses, she whispered back, "I love you too Cal.

...

Gillian awoke the next morning feeling much warmer than she had in quite some time. Before she even opened her eyes she could feel the strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her against him firmly. A small smile passed over her as she opened her eyes to see Cal's body pressed against hers.

She knew that they didn't do anything the night before, but even with him laying, fully clothed, next to her, she had the best night's sleep she had in a long time. She looked at him sleeping like a child, his hair sticking up in all directions. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Finally unwrapping herself from his embrace, she made her way to the window. There was another six inches of snow that had fallen the night before, and now was blowing all around the ground.

Sighing she reached for her phone on the bedside stand and walked into the hall to call everyone. Another day off with Cal, she couldn't help but smile at the prospect.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Hey everyone! I know it's been a while, but work and life tend to get in the way of writing more times than not. This was a really fun chapter to write, I hope you like it.

Ch 8

Kat had watched all the movies that she'd wanted to catch up on the day before and had written most of her paper, finding that she did have much more than originally though. There was nothing on TV, no movies that she wanted to watch. In short there was no word to convey the depth of her boredom.

Half laying and half sitting on the sofa she had a book open in front of her, and her cat Jake, curled up in her lap. She stroked Jake's back and scratched behind his ears, eliciting a quiet purr from him, reading the same page over and over. Normally getting lost in a book was no problem for her, but for some reason she just couldn't that day.

Sighing and setting it aside, she dropped her head to the back of the sofa, closing her eyes momentarily. Straightening back up and opening her eyes, her gaze landed on the coffee table in front of her. The slip of paper that Loker had given her with his number on it was sitting there, seemingly calling to her.

Thinking about it for a minute a war raged on in her mind. Although spending some time with him sounded great, she also didn't want him getting the wrong idea. Just two days ago she'd told him that she wasn't ready for a relationship. Would he think that she'd changed her mind if she called him? After a few minutes of fighting with herself, she reached for the slip of paper and her cell that was sitting next to it.

Waiting impatiently she stroked Jake's fur to try to calm her nerves, as the phone rang. Finally on the third ring, just as she was about to hang up, she heard his voice, "Hello."

"Hi, is this Eli?" She asked nervously.

"Yes," he said almost as a question. "Who is this?"

"It's Kat," she answered unconsciously sitting up straighter, prompting Jake to jump off her lap.

"Hi Kat," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Enjoying your days off?"

Running the answer over in her head she knew that he would be able to tell if she lied, instead she went with the truth, "To be honest I'm going to go insane. Usually I like time to myself, but I can't seem to entertain myself today."

He laughed lightly, "Are you trying to say that you'd like some company?"

"Actually that's exactly what I'm trying to say," she said nervously, wondering for a moment if she'd made the wrong decision in calling him. Then pressing on, "Is there any way you could come over?"

"It would help to know where you live first. I can't exactly walk out my door and yell."

She let out a small giggle letting that scene play in her mind, "Do you know where Legacy Park apartments are?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding confused, "What apartment?"

"Building 2 Apartment 108," she answered simply.

He was silent for a minute, then answered, "You said building 2?"

"Yes?" she answered as a question, wondering what was going on to make him sound so confused.

"Do you look over the lake or the parking lot?"

"I have the beautiful view of the parking lot," a sarcastic smile crept over her face.

He paused again, "Look out your window."

"What?" she asked taking the phone from her ear and looking at it like it was a foreign object.

"Just look out your window," he answered. Crossing the room, moving the curtains aside she looked across the parking lot and saw a figure standing on their patio waving at her.

She burst out laughing, "You've got to be kidding."

The wind whipped through the phone as he laughed, "I'm not. I'll be over in a few minutes ok?"

"See you when you get here."

...

Hearing a soft knock at her door a few minutes later, Kat left her position on the couch and made her way towards it. Smiling as she opened the door she saw a slightly disheveled Eli Loker before her, his hair in a tangle of curls and looking like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

Giggling as she looked him over quickly, "So this is what you look like on the weekends, huh?"

He smiled shrugging, "This is me. You look great though."

Stepping aside to let him pass and glancing down at her attire, Snoopy pajama pants and a worn gray t-shirt, she laughed again, "Yeah, sure. You know I dress up for all my guests."

Loker smiled back at her running a nervous hand through his hair, moving into her living room, taking in his surroundings. It didn't look like a normal college kid's apartment. Despite the mismatched furniture, everything seemed to go together in colors if not in pattern. The décor was simple, but it was nice, homey. "You have a nice place here."

"Thanks, Jake and I like it."

"Who's Jake?" he asked curiously.

Smiling she picked up Jake up from his position on the chair, "This is Jake, the best furry friend a girl could ever have."

Eli reached out a hand and stroked Jake's fur gently, "Hello Jake. So a man's best friend is a dog, a girl's is her cat?"

"Well contrary to the song I think a girl would get much more love from a cat than a diamond," she set Jake back down on his chair and raked her fingers through her hair.

An awkward silence settled over them as Loker continued to look around. Suddenly snapping her fingers Kat asked, "Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, what've you got?"

Wracking her brain she answered, "Um… I've got coffee, tea, Diet Coke, milk, water, hot cocoa… I can't think of anything else but I'm sure I could come up with something if you give me long enough."

"I'll take some coffee, if you've got it made."

"Coming right up. Any cream or sugar?"

"Cream, no sugar thanks."

She turned and walked into her small kitchen as Loker noticed the bookcase filled with movies on the far wall. He walked over to it and was pleasantly surprised to find a rather large selection. He was still searching the titles as she came back with a mug in her hand. She handed it to him and smirked, "I see you've found my weakness," she said looking like a little kid who's hand just got caught in the cookie jar. "I'm a movie addict."

"That's not a bad thing. You've got some good ones here."

"Thanks," she said, letting a comfortable silence settle over them for a moment. Breaking the silence she said, "I hope you're hungry. I've got a bad habit of making way too much when I cook."

"You made lunch?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course. How could I ask you to come over at noon without feeding you? It's like asking someone over on Christmas and not having a gift for them," she said, turning back towards the kitchen and stopping as she heard his voice.

"So chef, what's on the menu?"

"My specialty, beef stew."

"You didn't have to do that much for me. Usually I live on peanut butter and jellies, or take out," he said following her into the kitchen.

"It's no trouble. I've been craving it for a long time and I didn't have an excuse to make it. Like I said I always make too much. I would have been eating on it for weeks," she said spooning a large portion out and handing it to him.

"Thanks, I can't remember the last time someone made me lunch. I think it was Gillian though, a long time ago."

She laughed, spooning out the same amount into a bowl for herself. Loker stood watching her, leaning up against the counter as he ate. His eyes lit up as he tasted the first mouthful. "This is really great Kat."

"Thanks, it took me a whole 30 minutes," she said following his lead, leaning up against the opposite counter.

He grinned, "I knew you cheated somehow."

"I really did make it, this is the magic of a pressure cooker. I can't stand those frozen meals. Too much unknown," she said taking a bite.

"Now you're starting to sound like Lightman. He won't eat any meat that he can't see."

She giggled again. They ate in relative silence, except for Jake, making his presence known as he begged at their feet.

…

A few hours later, a movie had just finished and they sat in a comfortable silence camped out on the couch. Eli was stretched out with his arms resting behind his head and his feet up on the coffee table, while Kat was curled up on the other end with her feet tucked up underneath her and Jake snuggled into her side. Suddenly and idea popped into Kat's head making her smile, "Hey Eli, how about a game?"

He gave her a questioning look, "What game?"

"It's called Truth or Shot."

"Never heard of it."

"I would've been surprised if you had. My friends and I made it up. You game?" she asked with a sly smile.

Shrugging he smiled, "Sure."

"Alright, it's basically like Truth or Dare, but it has a little twist. One person asks a question, the other can either answer it truthfully or take a shot." She said, turning around and reaching under her end table, revealing a few bottles. "Pick your poison."

He scanned the bottles before pulling out a full bottle of vodka. "How did you make up this game?"

Looking down shyly she explained, "When I was younger I didn't run with the best crowd. We didn't have much to do on the weekends so we partied. Well as much as you could in a small town. My friend's parents were always going out of town so we stayed there mostly. It was in the country so there wasn't much to do. We thought this up one night as we were trying to play truth or dare, but couldn't think up any good dares."

"Makes sense. Alright, let's play," he said with a smirk.

They sat back on the couch, the bottle on the coffee table along with two shot glasses. "You want to start?" He asked, picking up the bottle and filling both shot glasses.

"Sure," thinking for a second, not wanting to scare him early on she went for an easy one, "What's your favorite color?"

He looked deep in thought, but a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips, his hand moving towards the shot glass, then answered, "Blue. Ok, let's see. What was your favorite class in high school?"

"That's easy enough. Creative Writing, I wanted to be a writer at the time," she smiled thinking back. "Um… Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother, Luke. Our parents had a biblical thing," he smiled. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Oh, getting a hard question already? Ok, uh 'Much Ado About Nothing', I don't normally like Shakespeare, but I love the actors. Favorite animal?"

"Dog," he smirked, reaching out a hand to pet Jake who had positioned himself between them. "Where do your parents live?"

Shaking her head slightly and looking down she reached out and took a shot. Not looking up, she asked, "Did you have many friends in high school?"

He didn't answer right away, still trying to decipher her actions a moment ago. He didn't think he'd asked anything wrong, but it happens, a lot with him actually. "A few, enough to keep me busy. What made you decide to go to school for Psychology?"

She shook her head again, looking slightly sad this time, taking another shot. "Do you play any sports?"

"I'm not exactly the sporty type. I'm more the computer nerd," he smiled, thinking for a second before asking another question. "Do you have another job?"

"Yeah I'm a waitress. I work at Denny's five nights a week. Well this week, three nights," Deciding to take this down another road she nervously picked at her nail polish, "Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"No," he paused watching as she lifted her eyes to catch his, "I think you're gorgeous." Hesitating for a second, unsure if he should follow her down this path but finally deciding to go for it he asked, "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Momentarily she froze. Not want to answer no, because she didn't want to lie and have him know it, but not want to answer yes, because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea either, yet also knowing from past experience how quickly the drinks caught up with her. Finally taking a deep breath she answered very hasty, "Yes. How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

He turned beet red at her question, it was his turn to take a shot. Surprised, she didn't think he'd be doing that much this game with his "radical honesty". He shrugged, noting the expression she was giving him, "I had to keep up with you, but if you really want to know I'll tell you."

"No it's ok. Go ahead, it's your question."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Um… Who was the first boy you kissed?"

It was her turn to blush, she thought about it for a moment, then shaking her head again and taking a drink. "Who was your first girlfriend?"

"Pamela Metzger, she was a sweetheart. Dumped me for a drama club geek." She could see the pain that was still in his eyes as he talked about her. "Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Never had one," she answered quietly, reaching out for the shot anyway, more to steady her nerves than anything. "Do you like Ria as more than just a friend?"

He took a drink as well, but much to her surprise answered, "Ria and I are just friends. We were... almost more for a short time, but it didn't work." He poured each of them another drink, "Why do you say you're not ready for a relationship if you've never had one?"

She looked at him, wanting to answer him honestly, but didn't know how to. Stalling for time she took another drink. Thinking that was her answer, he looked down, disappointed. Then she answered, "A lot happened to me last year. I won't get into details, but suffice it to say, I don't want to get hurt again. Ok, changing subjects. Why didn't you come out when I brought Ray back to the lab?"

"I thought you could handle it. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for." He thought for a second' "How did you get him to come with you?"

She took a shot, and then burst out laughing, "That's one answer you'll never know."

…..

They continued like that for a few more hours. It was just past midnight as he sloppily poured the last remaining shots into the two glasses in front of them. Neither was in any condition to stand, let alone ask a decent question. It was Loker's turn, he thought for a minute, knowing this game was going to end soon, deciding to go for broke he asked, "Would you go out with me?"

She took her last shot, choosing to remain silent, instead of giving him the answer he already knew. She looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, "Would you stop asking me that?"

He took his last shot, but chose to answer anyway, "Not until I get the answer I want."

….

AN- I would just like to say I do not condone underage drinking.


	9. Chapter 9

AN- I'm so sorry everyone. I'm trying to get these chapters up, but work just isn't letting me. Almost 70 hours this week. Please hang in there with me.

Ch 9

Kat awoke the next morning with sunlight streaming on her face. Without opening her eyes she tried to hide her face farther in her pillows. Feeling a hard surface where her pillow should be, she was suddenly confused. Opening her eyes slowly, blinking as the light threatened to blind her, she finally saw that there was no mattress underneath her, but a man's body. She looked up to his face and saw it was Loker's. Suddenly the events of the last day came crashing back to her, as a wave of nausea washed over her.

She was afraid to move, scared that the contents of her stomach would end up on her living room floor. Her head was pounding as she glanced at the clock, she knew that they both had to move, they only had an hour to get to work. Slowly she stood up, still not sure if her stomach was going to cooperate or not. She looked back down at Loker, knowing that she had to wake him, but didn't want to. He looked so peaceful there, his face a picture of tranquility, while his hair was anything but.

She reached up and gently shook his shoulder saying his name. He stirred, but didn't wake. Trying again she finally managed to get him to open his eyes.

He smiled, but looked like he was in pain, "Good morning. You look like hell."

"Well it's a matched set then." She raked a hand through her hair. "Come on," She said offering her hand, "we need to get ready."

He groaned, "Work strikes again." Taking her outstretched hand he rose from the couch. He moved to the hall, taking his coat from the closet. "I'll see you there."

"You know it." She said closing the door behind him as he left.

….

An hour later Kat walked into the building. The Advil she'd taken earlier was starting to take effect, lessening her headache, but not her nausea. The brightness of the building was not helping her at all, but she was putting on a good show as she walked past the reception desk, giving her greeting to Heidi. She quickly made her way down to the break room, pouring herself a cup of black coffee before heading to the lab.

Gillian and Ria were already going through the video of Ray's interrogation as she walked in. Ria's eyes were immediately on Kat, Kat knew there was no hiding her state now. Ria didn't say anything as Kat sat down beside her, she just smirked knowingly.

Gillian piped up, "Good morning. Glad to see you could make it in. We're just going through some video now to see if we catch anything we didn't earlier."

Kat nodded her head, clutching her stomach as she did.

"Are you ok?" Gillian asked, watching Kat.

"I've been better, but I'll get over it." Kat said taking a sip of her coffee.

Gillian nodded, still watching her, but not saying anything. Ria finally spoke up, "Don't worry about her Dr. Foster, she just had a hard night."

Gillian looked at Ria, confused, then back at Kat. She watched as Kat went from clutching her stomach to rubbing her temples. Starting to piece things together she chucked and went back to the video.

They continued in silence for a while, all eyes glued on the video. No one noticing anything different after an hour of reviewing, they decided to take a break. Kat slowly rose out of her chair, still not feeling great, and made her way back to the break room.

Before entering the break room she noticed that Loker was sitting at one of the tables. She braced herself for a second before opening the door. He looked over at her as she entered, giving her a bright smile.

"Hey, how are you holding up?" He asked, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Not well." She answered honestly, reaching into her pocket for the bottle of Advil again. "How are you?"

"Great actually, I took some Emergen-C and I'm fine."

Shaking her head, "I wish I could say that. I've got a headache from hell, and a stomach that threatens to revolt every moment."

He chuckled, "Want me to get you anything?"

"Na, the only thing that could make this better is a McDonald's cheese burger. My ultimate hangover remedy, however there's no chance of that. I have to be back in the lab in a few minutes." She said moving towards the door.

He thought for a second, taking another sip from his mug. "Well if there's anything you can think of just let me know ok?"

She smiled, "Thanks. I'll see you later ok?"

"Bye."

….

A few minutes after Kat walked back into the lab to go over some more video with Gillian and Ria, she heard the door open again. She immediately looked to see that it was Loker with a McDonald's bag.

She smiled, letting out a short chuckle. "Loker, what are you doing?" Gillian asked, eyeing the bag.

"Kat said that she was in the mood for a McDonald's cheese burger. I just wanted to help her out with that request. Oh there's something in there for each of you too." He said handing the bag to Gillian then leaving the room again.

Gillian handed Kat the burger and pulled out a Big Mac for Ria, and an Oreo McFlurry for herself. The girls sat and ate their lunch in silence, still reviewing the video.

Suddenly Kat stops, pointing at the screen, "Wait a second, what was that?"

"What?" Ria and Gillian ask in unison.

"Go back, just a second." Kat said, taking another bite. "There."

Ria and Gillian both stare at the screen, now seeing exactly what Kat had. "Oh my God. How could we have missed that?" Ria asked, wiping her mouth.

"We need to get Ray back in here." Gillian answered, taking a spoonful of her ice cream.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

They couldn't get Ray back in for questioning until the next day. Gillian stood watching from outside the cube as Kat and Ria interrogated him. Gillian wanted to see how the girls did on their own.

After going back through the preliminary questions and getting the same responses that they'd expected, Ria put down her page of questions and stared him down. "Who do you work for Ray?" She asked in an even tone, never taking her eyes off of him.

He was shocked for a moment, not used to being called out. He composed himself and answered, a little too quickly, "I don't work for anyone. I'm my own boss."

Ria smirked, knowing she was getting to him, "Come on Ray, we both know that's not true, there has to be someone above you. Where do you get your stuff?"

A flash of fear ran over his features before he answered again, "I told you, I'm my own boss."

She sat back in her chair, studying him, "Do you know what I think?" She asked, pausing but not expecting a response. "I think you and your boss were dealing in your restaurant and Sarah caught you. Then she threatened to go to the police so your boss did something to shut her up."

Shame and fear both crossed his face, the same expressions they had seen before, "If she would've just kept her mouth shut she would've been fine."

"What did he do to her?"

"There is no he, it's actually a she." Ray said wiping his hands over his face. He paused for a moment, looking down into his hands that now sat on his lap, "One of my… girls and I were out behind the diner. This girl got a little loud; Sarah came out to see what was going on. She said that she'd go to the cops and tell my wife. This girl freaked, she knocked Sarah out and took her. I was trying to save my own ass as much as hers but I didn't want anything to happen to Sarah either. She said she'd let Sarah go when she promised not to go to the cops. I couldn't do anything."

"Who is this girl?"

"Candi, that's all I know."

"Ray, come on you have to give me more than that. You never got a last name?"

"She was a getting drugs from me, you expect me to get a last name?"

Ria sighed, "Can you tell me where she lives?"

Ray thought for a second, "Yeah, I went to her house once. Up on South street, King's Estates. They're about the crappiest apartments you can find."

…

An hour later Kat found herself in front of apartment 67 at King's Estates wedged between Gillian and Ben Reynolds. She was terrified, this being the first time she'd ever been in a situation where she was going to openly confront someone who was a known criminal. She took a deep breath as Ben pounded on the door, saying "Candi Bertram, FBI. Come out with your hands up!"

Kat held her breath as she waited, one second, then two, then three. Suddenly the door swung open slamming against the wall. Candi stood in front of them, holding a gun, pointing it straight at Kat. Kat stood motionless, unsure if she should run or if that would prompt her to shoot faster. Kat watched in horror as Candi's finger squeezed the trigger. She watched, still holding her breath as the bullet was fired out of the gun.

Ben went into action immediately, lunging at Candi, managing to knock the gun from her hands as he pinned her arms behind her back.

Kat went down immediately, feeling a burning going through her shoulder. Gillian screamed and tried in vain to catch her, winding up on the floor with Kat in her arms. Gillian grabbed her cell phone, dialing 911. Giving into the pain Kat let her eyes slide shut as she listened to Gillian try to keep her awake while giving the 911 operator their information.

…..

Kat awoke with a searing pain in her shoulder. She could hear the beeping of multiple machines and the drone of people talking somewhere in the room. She looked around to find herself in a hospital bed. White sheets covered her legs, while wires and tubes ran from her arms. Ria sat on one side of her, while Loker and Ben were on the other, and Gillian was pacing back and forth at the end. Loker was the first one to notice her awake. Leaping to his feet he grabbed her hand, eliciting a small squeal from her, and immediately letting it go.

"What happened?" She asked hoarsely, looking into his eyes and seeing the concern.

"The bullet pierced your shoulder, it went right through. It could have been much worse, only another inch and you wouldn't be here." He smiled, but couldn't keep the worry from his voice as he explained.

"I saw it coming." Kat said, looking down. She looked back up this time catching Ben's eye, "I saw her pull the trigger and never moved."

Ben shook his head, "We got her, that's all that matters."

Gillian came around the bed to the other side, taking Kat's other hand, "Sarah's safe." She said, stroking Kat's hand with her thumb. "She's back with her daughter. Everything's going to be ok. You just have to get better."

"How long do I have to stay here?" Kat asked, looking over each of them.

Gillian sighed, "The doctors say only a few days. You'll at least be able to finish your paper," she finished a little too brightly.

Kat smiled and laughed lightly, "Thanks Gillian." Gillian smiled back at her leaning down to give her a one-sided hug.

Ria stood up, clearing her throat, "Ok I think it's time we all get out of here. Kat needs some rest."

They nodded, all saying their good-byes. Before Gillian could leave, Kat called her back into the room. "Do you think you could stay with me, just for a little longer?" Kat asked, looking like a little girl.

Gillian just smiled, taking a seat next to her bed, and taking her hand once again. "I'd love to."


	11. Chapter 11

AN- This is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me while I was writing this. A big thank you to the four that kept with me going, sash queen of the jungle; Bella Paige; lietomebaby; and Rugbygirrl. I know it took much longer than I had originally anticipated. To those of you who read it whether you were reading while I was posting or if you waited until it was finished please let me know your thoughts.

Ch 11

Kat walked through the door to the Lightman Group. It had been a week since she'd stepped foot inside and she was elated that she was back, but sadness struck her as she realized that this was probably the last time that she'd be there. As she walked through the empty halls she was bombarded by Heidi.

"Kat, are you ok? I mean should you be back yet?" Heidi asked spotting the sling that was still around her arm.

Kat just smiled, "Thanks for the concern Heidi, but I'm fine. Do you know where Dr. Foster is?"

"She just got in a few minutes ago. She should be in her office."

"Thanks." Kat said continuing to walk down the hall.

Walking past the break room she spotted Loker. He got up from his position at the table immediately, wanting to check if she was ok, but she just gave him a smile and continued on. Finally reaching Gillian's office she paused in front of the door. Taking a deep breath she knocked lightly on the door. Hearing a come in, she let herself in.

Looking up from the papers scattered across her desk, Gillian jumped up when she saw Kat. "Kat how are you doing?"

Kat smiled, trying to look reassuring, "I'm fine Gillian, thanks for asking. So I only have a few more questions for you to finish my paper."

"Oh great!" Gillian smiled, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Gillian watched as Kat struggled with her notebook. She knew that Kat wouldn't accept any help so she just watched. Kat finally managing to get her notebook on her lap how she wanted it, reviewed her questions again and started, "Ok, so just a few questions like I said, umm, let's see."

Before Kat could ask any anything, the door flew open. Cal walked in without a word, crossing the room and heading to where they were sitting. "Kat," he said pointing at her, "I hear you were the one to break the case."

Kat looked shocked for a second, and then shyly answered, "Actually I wouldn't say I cracked the case, I just noticed something and asked Gillian and Ria if I was right."

Cal studied her for a moment, "I'm not asking for modesty right now. I want to know if you are really an asset to us, or if it was just Gill trying to make you sound better."

"Like I said I noticed the micro-expression first, but I did ask for confirmation."

Cal smirked, "Well then, I'd like to offer you a job."

Kat sat stunned, afraid to answer. Finding her tongue again, she asked, "A...a job?"

"Yes a job. It doesn't pay much, actually it pays nothing, but it would look great on a resume. That is if you choose to leave us after you get your degree."

"I would love to accept." She smiled giddily.

"Good, now since you are my intern, that means you get to run my errands for me. So go get me a coffee."

"Right away Dr. Lightman." Kat beamed, throwing the notebook down and hightailing it out of the office.

Gillian smirked, "Cal what was that?"

"I believe I just offered your little shadow there a job." Cal replied, taking a seat where Kat had just vacated.

Gillian gave him a critical look, "You know very well that's not what I'm talking about. Why did you just send her for coffee, when both of us know that you don't drink coffee?"

"Simple it was a test." Cal said simply, "I also wanted to get you alone for a minute."

"Is that so?" Gillian smiled, her eyes trained on Cal as he rose from his seat and leaned over her.

"Yes that's so." Cal said as his lips crashed down on hers. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." She said, her eyes sparkling.

Cal thought for a second, and then straightened up again, moving away from her. She watched him reach into his pocket and retrieve a small velvet box. Her breath caught in her throat momentarily as she continued to watch him. "Gill, I'd get down on my knee, but they aren't exactly what they used to be."

Tears were streaming down Gillian's face by this time, "Cal, are you asking what I think you are?"

He chuckled, "Well I must not be doing it right if you have to ask that."

"You'd be doing fine if you would just ask the question."

Cal smirked, leaning back over her and kissing her again, "Marry me Gill."

A giggle escaped her lips, "Is that a question, or a command?"

He gave a short laugh, "A bit of both."

"Ok." She beamed, kissing him again.

…

Kat couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she walked through the door of the break room. Practically dancing through the door she didn't even notice Loker still sitting at the table. She started taking a cup out of the cupboard as Loker came up behind her. Jumping, Kat set the mug down, "Eli, I didn't realize you were in here."

He gave a short laugh, "Nice to see you too."

"I'm sorry; it's great to see you." She smiled up at him.

"How are you doing?" He asked, motioning to her sling.

"I'm ok." She said honestly. Neither spoke for a moment, then breaking the silence, "Eli, can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"Uh," she started nervously, "do you remember the night a little while ago, when you came over."

"Of course, I haven't seen a worse hangover in a long time." He smiled.

"Well I just wanted to ask, um, do you remember anything about that night?" She asked, not able to even look him in the eye.

He gave a short laugh, "Yes, I actually remember all of it. Do you?"

"Um… no. I do remember a little, but I not all of it. I was wondering if you could refresh my memory." She asked, finally looking up at him.

"Why didn't you ask me this before? I was at the hospital every day."

"I know," she said sheepishly, "but someone was always with you. It was either Ben, or Ria, or Gillian. It's not like I could really ask you in front of them."

"You do have a point."

"Well?" She asked, fear showing all over her face.

He chuckled, seeing the fear in her eyes, "Well I can honestly say it was an interesting night." Seeing the fear increase, he let out a full laugh, "Don't worry, nothing happened. We had too much to drink, and found out a lot about each other. When the bottle ran out we kept asking each other questions for a little while, until you said that you were tired and wanted to stop. You told me that I couldn't leave because you were worried about me getting home. I wasn't going to argue with you even though I was only walking and not driving. You then proceeded to argue with me about who would get the bed and who would get the couch that night. You went to get a pillow for me, then came out to the living room and pushed me down on the couch. I'll admit I was nervous there for a second when you climbed on top of me, but you just laid down on me and fell right asleep. I would've moved, but with you on top of me it made it a little hard."

"So really nothing happened? I mean we didn't kiss or anything?" She asked looking back up at him.

"No," he said comfortingly, "I promise nothing happened."

She sighed, "Good, I was a little worried about that." She paused for a second, and then picking up the cup again she turned back to Loker, "I actually did come in here for another reason. Do you by chance know if Cal takes cream or sugar in his coffee?"

He studied her for a second trying to decide if he should just tell her the truth or make her work for it. Smiling he asked, "Kat, when is the last time you saw Cal with a cup of coffee?" The second that the words were out of his mouth he leaned down and captured her lips with his. It was no more than a split second, and then quickly left the room before she could respond.

She stood there shocked for a moment, then a smile crossed her lips, opening the cupboard once more she reached for a box that read tea.

….

AN- Well, that's it everyone. What do you think? I know it's mean to end like this, but you never know I could always do a sequel. I hope you liked it, let me know.


End file.
